Sinar Mata
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Sinar mata itu selalu berbeda saat dia melihatnya. Bukan rasa suka, tapi juga bukan rasa benci. Rin penasaran... apakah mata yang pernah terlihat menyinarkan perasaan itu akan berubah saat melihatnya lagi? RinxSeshoumaru. OS. Challenge United Fandom 10f/24h


**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

**Summary: **Sinar mata itu selalu berbeda saat dia melihatnya. Bukan rasa suka, tapi juga bukan rasa benci. Rin penasaran... apakah mata yang pernah terlihat menyinarkan perasaan itu akan berubah saat melihatnya lagi? RinxSeshoumaru. OS. Challenge United Fandom 10f/24h.

**A/N: **Entri keenam, dan sepertinya entri yang terakhir. Aku sempat berpikir kalau ini bisa dijadikan multichap dengan kumpulan drabble yang fluff, tapi aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Ceritanya, teringat soal ibunya Inuyasha yang manusia dan ayahnya yang siluman. Bagaimana dengan Seshoumaru? Mungkin sekali kah kalau dia juga melakukan hal yang sama? :3 Aku sih punya penafsiran sendiri soal itu. Dan aku yakin reader juga punya. Buat yang sudah mampir dan nge-klik fic ini, saia ucapkan selamat membaca.

* * *

**Sinar Mata  
**

.

Mata keemasan itu berbeda saat memandang perempuan itu: mata yang berbinar sambil menyiratkan sinar penghinaan yang lama-lama berubah menjadi sinar kasihan, dan kemudian sinar luka.

Rin tidak pernah melupakannya. Karena dia selalu memperhatikan sinar mata Seshoumaru yang berubah setiap kali perempuan itu datang.  
Saat itu dia tidak menyadarinya. Karena dia masih anak-anak. Sekarang, perlahan... dia tahu apa maksudnya. Sinar mata yang memandang seperti itu dilihatnya sendiri pada bayangan wajahnya di sungai saat dia mengambil air. Dan karena saat itu dia tinggal dengan Nenek Kaede, dia bisa menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya itu.

"Itu namanya suka." kata nenek Kaede. "Memang siapa yang kau lihat punya mata seperti itu?"Nenek Kaede memandangnya dengan selidik.

Rin hanya tertawa kering. "Ah, bukaaan. Aku melihat temanku di desa melihat dengan mata seperti itu... makanya aku bertanya."

Nenek Kaede masih melihatnya dengan selidik. "Dan mengapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada temanmu? Apa dia tidak mau memberitahumu?"

"Iya, begitulah... Nenek, aku baru ingat! Kayu bakar kita hampir habis, aku akan mengambilnya lagi dari hutan." Rin buru-buru mencari alasan untuk kabur. Dia tidak suka Nenek Kaede bertanya macam-macam padanya. Selalu ingin tahu urusannya... benar-benar tidak sesuai watak dan usia.

"Baiklah, hati-hati... kembalilah sebelum gelap. Saat ini orang-orang jahat banyak berkeliaran di hutan!"

"Iyaaa nek!"

Orang jahat.

Yah, mereka memang menyeramkan... tapi dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang telah berkelana selama beberapa waktu dengan Tuan Seshoumaru dan melihat siluman-siluman seram yang lebih berbahaya, ancaman orang jahat itu tidak terlalu merisaukannya. Untuk tetap bertahan hidup seperti itu, dia juga belajar bagaimana untuk melindungi diri. Karena itu seharusnya nenek Kaede tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengannya, benar kan?

Rin menendang perut kudanya perlahan, memasuki daerah hutan yang telah dia kenali dengan baik. Dia akan mengambil kayu di daerah yang lebih jauh, karena kayu di tempat biasanya dia datangi, sudah lumayan menipis. Saat itu juga dia merasa angin utara berhembus meniup anak-anak rambut Rin yang lepas dari ikat pita. Angin yang jarang sekali berhembus di hutan ini.

Angin.

Sesuatu yang pernah membuat Tuan Seshoumaru tersenyum dan kemudian memperlihatkan sinar mata sedih. Dia teringat suatu ketika Tuan Seshoumaru terbang sendirian saja, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan tanpa mengajak Tuan Jaken dan dirinya. Entah untuk berapa lama... saat itu rasanya waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Ada perasaan takut kalau tiba-tiba Tuan Seshoumaru meninggalkannya begitu saja. Saat dia mengatakan itu, Tuan Jaken menertawainya: _Mana mungkin Tuan Seshoumaru meninggalkan dirinya. Kalau meninggalkan Rin sih masih mungkin. Dia pasti ada urusan dan akan segera kembali. _

Tuan Jaken memang suka bermulut jahat... meski begitu dia juga punya hati yang baik. _Tuan Seshoumaru, tuan Jaken. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka masih sering bepergian? Apakah...  
_

Eh?

Perhatian Rin teralih pada sosok kecil yang tertangkap matanya. Anak kecil yang sedang duduk bergulung dan tersembunyi semak-semak. Sepertinya sih habis menangis... Rin mempercepat kudanya dan berhenti. Dia turun dan menghampiri anak itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sendirian saja di hutan? Mana keluargamu?"

Anak itu masih menunduk, dia memandang Rin sebentar, lalu tersenyum lebar, atau bukan. Dia mengeluarkan seringai dan mulai berubah bentuk. Sulur-sulur gendut mulai tumbuh di sekitar punggungnya, dan taring tajam juga mulai nampak memenuhi sudut mulut yang mengeluarkan banyak ludah.

Uh-oh... ini jebakan siluman.

Rin segera mundur. Dia meraih panah dan anak panah di punggungnya, kemudian membidik. Hal yang diajarkan nenek Kaede padanya. Mungkin tidak bisa seefektif dan sekuat nona Kagome, tapi kalau hanya siluman kecil ini dia bisa mengatasinya. Dia tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun sekarang ini... hanya ada dirinya dan kemampuannya.

Jlep!

"Uwaaagh!" Panahnya sukses menembus leher siluman itu. Siluman itu bergerak marah, dia tidak mati. Rin menghindar serangan sulur+tangan yang menyerangnya, menebasnya dengan pisau panjang yang dia bawa. Kemudian di membidik lagi untuk mengenai jantungnya.

Jlep!

Siluman itu menjerit lagi kesakitan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Rin berlari mendekat, dengan cepat dia memotong leher siluman yang masih kesakitan itu.

Srak!

Dan siluman itu rubuh. Tubuh siluman itu masih bergerak-gerak tidak tahu arah, dan kemudian diam. Rin menghela napas lega dan menghapus keringat di wajahnya. Menakutkan... tapi selalu ada siluman menakutkan yang lebih kuat. Kali ini dia beruntung kalau siluman yang ditemuinya lemah. Entah kalau saat itu terjadi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Rin berjalan mundur, memastikan tidak ada hal yang terlewat, kemudian kembali ke kudanya. Dia akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali. Satu siluman dalam sehari sudah cukup untuknya.

.  
"Kau tahu cara melindungi dirimu sendiri. Bagus sekali."

Deg! Suara itu... suara yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini.

Rin menoleh, melihat sosok putih yang sepertinya nyaris bercahaya di tengah hutan yang suram.

"Tuan Seshoumaru!"

Rin turun dari kudanya dan menghambur, memeluk sosok itu, yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengannya sama sekali. Menghirup aroma yang sudah lama sekali tidak bisa dia rasakan. Baju zirah yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, juga rambut sehalus sutera yang ada di tangannya. Dulu dia tidak bisa menjangkau rambut itu seperti ini. Tapi sekarang dia sudah jauh lebih tinggi, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari nenek Kaede. Waktu telah berlalu sangat lama sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan tuan Seshoumaru. Dia takut laki-laki itu melupakannya, dia takut tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Dan sekarang sosok itu ada di depannya, Rin tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, dia segera memenuhi ingatannya tentang Seshomaru: dibanding dirinya yang telah tumbuh remaja, sosok itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Aku hampir mati jantungan tadi, kupikir kau akan dimakan siluman, tahu!" Ah, suara mengeluh itu... tanpa disadari dia juga merindukannya. Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum."Tuan Jaken!" Rin merunduk untuk bicara dengan Jaken sekarang. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Sementara itu Jaken memandangnya dengan tidak senang, dia mengacung-acungkan tongkat Nintojonya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Mengapa kau jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dariku?" katanya sedikit gusar.

Sedikit lebih tinggi...

Sebenarnya dia sudah tumbuh dua kalinya tinggi Tuan Jaken. "Aku tumbuh remaja. Memangnya Tuan Jaken tidak?" jawab Rin.

"Yah, aku sudah tumbuh remaja beberapa ratus tahun lalu, tahu!" dan kemudian Jaken bergumam tidak terima lagi. Kali ini Rin mengabaikannya, seseorang di depannyalah yang lebih dia perhatikan. Sosok itu masih sama, terlihat tampan, dingin, anggun dan juga berkelas.

"Tuan Seshoumaru datang untuk menjenguk Rin?" tanyanya. Memandang mata yang terlihat keemasan. Itu adalah warna mata yang membuatnya terkesima dulu. Mata yang membuatnya berani mendekat meski sosok Seshomaru saat itu sangat menakutnya. Saat itu baginya mata itu terlihat terluka dan sedih. Dan sekarang?

Rin mencoba menelisik sinar apa yang memandangnya sekarang. Dia tidak mengerti. Tuan Seshoumaru tidak pernah melihatnya seperti dia melihat orang lain. Tidak sama dengan cara Tuan Seshoumaru melihat perempuan angin itu, juga pada nona Kagome. Lalu mengapa tuan Seshoumaru memandangnya seperti itu?

"Aku cuma lewat di sekitar sini." balas Seshoumaru.

"Jadi kalian tidak akan tinggal?"

Padahal bagus sekali bisa bertemu... tapi mungkin Tuan Seshoumaru sedang sibuk. Dia tidak bisa merengek dan membujuknya untuk tinggal. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu , dia bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Padahal besok malam desa akan mengadakan perayaan masa panen. Akan ada kembang api dan keramaian. Baiklah, mungkin tuan Seshoumaru akan membenci keramaian seperti itu. Tapi kalau perayaan begitu, dia akan bisa memakai baju yang bagus, menampilkan sisi perempuan yang muncul padanya. Apa nanti Tuan Seshoumaru masih akan memandangnya dengan sinar mata yang sama?

"Rencananya memang akan tinggal beberapa hari. Duh, aku lapar..." kata Tuan Jaken. "Kalian punya makanan kan?"

"Jaken." Seshoumaru memanggil pelan, dengan suara mengancam. Jaken segera mundur dan menghindar, sambil menutup mulutnya. Tapi itu lolos dari perhatian Rin. Dia mendengarnya: beberapa hari? Matanya berbinar cerah.

"Ah, kalau begitu... Nenek Kaede sedang ada di desa, tuan Seshoumaru mau langsung ke sana? Rin harus mengambil beberapa kayu bakar, tapi Rin tidak akan lama." Rin bergegas kembali ke kudanya.

Kemudian Seshoumaru berkata,"Dan membiarkanmu dimakan siluman lain?"

"Ah, itu..."

"Aku akan menyertaimu," Seshoumaru berkata. "naiklah." Dan dengan begitu Seshoumaru membantu Rin kembali ke kudanya, sementara dia menarik tali kekang kuda.

"Tuan Seshoumaru?" Rin bertanya, nyaris dengan nada yang sama dengan Jaken. Kemudian mereka berdua berpandangan. Tapi sosok itu terus berjalan menuntun kuda dalam diamnya, tidak membiarkannya untuk melihat wajahnya. Di belakang, Rin hanya tersenyum. Akan ada waktu beberapa hari untuk bersama Tuan Seshomaru. Dan dia akan memastikan sinar mata apa yang ditunjukkan mata keemasan itu. Selama beberapa hari ini... mungkinkah nanti Tuan Seshomaru akan berubah pikiran dan mengajaknya pergi dari nenek Kaede? Mungkin saja. Dan dia tidak akan bersikap munafik dengan mengatakan dia tidak pernah berharap dan memikirkannya.

Bersama lagi seperti dulu. Dengan Tuan Seshoumaru. Rin masih tersenyum memikirkannya.

* * *

**Ini fic keenam... kuedit setelah bangun tidur siang ini. Karena efek kurang tidur sering bikin sesak napas dan sakit punggung -.- Siapa yang OOC? Cerita yang gajeh dan alai? Uhm... sudah pernah kukatakan kalau aliranku fluff dan cerita pendek tanpa masalah seperti ini ^^ kalau ada yang kurang setuju dan punya koreksi. Sumonggo sampaikan di kotak review. Arigatou buat yang baca, reveiwnya please?  
**


End file.
